Say what?
by winterfaeriy
Summary: riku's pov. he's a gril...figuatively speaking and so is sora. contains yaoi and kairi-bashing woo!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts...and my ps2 broke again (cries)**

**Me: I am writing yet another story **

**Roxas: Yup, she's not continuing 'Kingdom Hearts' till she reaches 24 reviews. **

**ZacK: So far she's got 18**

**Me: Yups! and kitty has gone missing again so it's just me Roxie-kun and Zacki-kun!!**

**ZacK: I now present 'Say what?'**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Say what?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one**

"Is it true?"

"Of course not!"

"Ya it is, I _saw _them with my own eyes!"

"Really?" I asked. "And what exactly did you see?"

The three gossipping girls turned to me.

One scoffed. "Like you would care." she wasn't all that pretty and her red hair practically symbolizes trouble. (A/n: I'm a redheaad mysefl and I'm always trouble. Not meant to be offensive.)

Well. To get started, I'm Riku Tanaka. I dress like a girl and act like a gril and pretty much, everyone thinks I'm a girl...which is the point.

I'm sixteen, I have silver hair that reaches just past my shoulders and aquamarine eyes. Another is, I'm freakishly pale...and that's why all the girls in the school hate me.

Oh, I forgot to mention, I go to an all-girls school. The all-guy one is just next door. We have only two co-ed classes: Phys. Ed. and Chemistry.

Phys. Ed. because...I mean come on it's Phys. Ed. and Chemistry because there's only one teacher and not enough students in each class so it's co-ed.

As for _why _I go to an all-girls school, when I am, in fact, a guy, is that I was kicked out of the guys school cuz when the school board found out I was gay they kicked me out.

My mom would kill me if I went back home and I didn't want to go to my dad's in Radiant Garden...cuz Cloud goes there.

Cloud Strife is my ex-best friend's, Roxas, older brother.

"Oh, well unfortunatly I'm gonna have to tell the counciler that you're making rumors again, Kairi. You don't want that, do you?" I'm so evil, and I love it.

She looked mortified, then she, Olette and Namine stalked off, walking in unison.

"Whore Train. Choo! Choo!" a brunette ninja pumped her fist as if making a train go Choo!

"Yuffie..." I smacked my forehead.

"What? They're whores, get over it." Yuffie Kisaragi is my roomate so she's the only one who knows I'm a guy. She's okay with it...in fact she says if I ever hook up with someone that I should make a video and give it to her. She's utmostly short, but she kicks ass in karate and scares off all the preppy girls she refers to as whores.

"Mm-hm."

"So you here what they're talking about?" Yuffie asked.

"Someone's doing something and they saw it...ya." I shrugged.

"Yup! Roxas Strife and Axel Nomura were caught making out under the bleachers." Yuffie had another giggle fit.

"As in Kairi's brother and my ex-best friend?" I deadpanned.

Yuffie nodded vigorously.

"Nice..."

"And just so you know, he's not a hypocrtie...he's Axel-sexual...as in he doesn't like guys...just Axel." Yuffie explained. I believed her but only cuz Rox was always weird that way.

I nodded. "I'm going to the cafeteria. You coming?"

"Nah, gotta meet 'erith. See ya!" She skipped off.

The cafeteria was in a simple word: huge. It was bigger than the foorball feild...that's not right. I got some food and sat at the loser table. Named that because Yuffie decided that if the preps are special then that makes us losers. Us meaning me, Yuffie, Aerith Gainsbourough and Selphie Tilmett.

Yuffie's logic never ceases to amaze me.

Aerith is a shy girl with long brunette hair, she plants the roof garden and visits with Marluxia alot...Flower fiends I guess. She also plays the flute and the piano.

Yuffie plays bass guitar. Selphie plays electric guitar and sings. I play percussion. Our band is called...you guessed it: The Losers.

Selphie has an obsession over the paopu fruit and she always wears yellow...actaully, everyone cept Aerith wears yellow all the time. Selphie with hre dresses, Yuffie with her leg warmers and such and me with a vest that doesn't fit quite right cuz I wear a stuffed bra to fit in with girls. Aerith always wears pink. It's just her colour and we're okay with it.

Anyway...the v.p., Ms. Heartily, was talking to a new student. She didn't...really look like a girl.

"Ah, Riku, this is Sora Strife. She's going to share your's and Kisaragi's room. Show her where it's at and where she can find her classes." Ms. Heartily winked before leaving me alone with the kid.

Ms. Heartily also knows I'm a guy. She's the one who got me into this school. Wonder what the wink was about...maybe Sora's a guy too...nah, yo're just kidding yourself, Tanaka.

She had short brown hair...kinda like Selph's only straight and the most captivating blue eyes I'd ever seen...Sora Strife...wait..

"You related to Roxas and Cloud?" I asked.

She nodded.

"What, you don't speak?" I asked.

"Y-you're R-roxie's friend?" That's not a girly voice...

"You're...his twin. Then you're a-"

"Yes, now hush! Rinoa-I mean Ms. Heartily said you are too. and that Yuffie doesn't care that you're a g-guy..." Sora whispered.

I nodded. "Riku Tanaka. Come on, if you're gonna work this out then we need to teach you to be a girl." I took her...his? ya his hand and lead him to our now-shared dorm room.

"Okay, first, make your voice more high-pitched." I instructed.

"Like this." He sounded like my brother imitating barbie...shudder.

"More girly, less high-pitched."

"How's this?" he sounded almost like...Roxas...hehehhe.

"Great. Now walk like a girl, you gotta sway your hips and such." I nearly had a Yuffie moment and giggled myslef to death when I saw his attempt.

After many tries he got it. Turns out, his hair is actualy spikey and it takes an average of two hours to get it straight. I put it up for him, I'd learned many hairstyling tactics from the losers, and stole Yuffie's (cuz Sora is amout the same size as her) clothes and dressed him like a girl.

I gotta say...he looked pretty damn hot. He had a short denim skirt and some of Yuffie's weird socks on. He has red and blac converse of his own on and a matching newsboy hat. He had a white shortsleeved, hooded shirt adn some dark eyeliner.

In all seriousness he looked just like Yuffie...only more adorable and less scary.

"Ah! Who's this?" Yuffie asked, flying, yes flying, into the dorm room.

"Sora Strife. He's our new roomate. I-I mean she." Dammit...forgot.

"Oh? Another one? Sora...are you gay?" Yuffie just _had_ to ask.

Sora blushed and nodded shyly.

"Yay!!!..You-hey is that my shirt?" Yuffie's a little slow sometimes...

"Nope, It's mine, you're was too small." Yup, we having matching shirts.

"Oh...I need picatchas!!! (pictures)" She whipped out a camera and took thousands of pictures only to make another collage for our ever-growing collection.

Eventually, we got Sora settled in and he was sleeping peacefully under blue and red covers. He's so cute...I just want to hug him.

Yuffie was passed out on the tiny kitchen's table. I put her in her bed and turned out all the lights.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard a soft "Riku."

Sora, as it were, is afraid of the dark so I left a small light on, he's was out as soon as I did so.

Chuckling to myself, I thought...maybe this school's not so bad after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Hmm...intersting. I like this one**

**Roxas: so...why did Riku get kicked out but not me and Ax?**

**Me: dunno...it's fictional, it's not supposed to be entirely realistic**

**Roxas: (shrugs)**

**Zack: (yawns) so tired..it's...nearly eleven and it's monday. Winter, go to sleep.**

**Me: Alright, I will...**

**Roxas: Read and REview please...um are you okay?**

**Me: (snores and drools)**


End file.
